Over The Rainbow
by SaralovesGrissom
Summary: Sara, Catherine, Greg, and Grissom go undercover in a strip club. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything

AUTHORS NOTE: This is set before the breakup of the team and before Greg was in the field.

* * *

Nick and Catherine were in the break room waiting for Grissom to hand out the assignments. Nick was sitting at the table sipping coffee while Catherine was sprawled out on the couch trying to get some last minute shut eye. Grissom walked in and turned to the two,

"Have either one of you seen Sara or Warrick?" Nick shook his head, and Catherine answered without opening her eyes,

"Sara called to say she was having car trouble and to ask if someone could come pick her up and Warrick volunteered."

"How long ago was that?" Catherine opened her eyes, glanced at her watch and said,

"About half an hour ago, they should be back by now."

"Well, when you see them tell them to find me." Grissom said as he backed into the hallway almost plowing over Sara and Warrick.

"Whoa! Griss, careful!" Warrick commented as he pulled Sara out of the way. Sara said her thanks to Warrick as Grissom apologized. The three of them walked into the break room with Grissom going through his assignment folder. Catherine sat up so Sara could sit down next to her. Warrick headed to the coffee machine,

"Anybody else want some coffee?"

"Sara and Catherine both said they'd have a cup so Warrick pulled out three cups and made their coffee the way they liked it. When he was finished, he handed them out and went to go sit at the table next to Nick.

"Nick, there's a DB in Henderson, appears to have shot in the abdomen, Brass will meet you there."

"On my way."

"Warrick, go with him" Grissom added

"Got it."

"And I need to see you two in my office." Grissom said to Sara and Catherine when Nick and Warrick had left. Sara and Catherine exchanged confused looks,

"Right now?" Catherine asked

"Yes."

"But what about our assignments?" Sara asked

"That's what I need to talk to you about." By this time the three of them were in front of Grissom's office, so he held the door open for them. After they were inside he turned around and shut the door behind him.

"So… what are our assignments?" Sara asked

"Assignment. Just one."

"Okay, so what is it?" Catherine was getting annoyed

"It's kind of an undercover/stakeout."

"Cool! That's awesome!" Sara cried

"Yeah, it's cool, but why are wedoing this and not actual officers?" Catherine asked

"Your doing it because the Sheriff wants you to and because he knows you can do the job." Grissom retorted with a little bit of annoyance.

"What exactly is our job?" Sara asked

"Billy Parker. He is a suspect that the Sheriff wants to bring in for questioning, but it seems that Parker has a gift for spotting the Police before they can spot him. So, what you are going to be doing is distracting Parker while Brass arrests him. Any questions?"

"Where is this going to be happening?" Sara wanted to know

"A place called 'Over the Rainbow." Grissom replied

"A strip club?" Catherine cried

"What!" exclaimed Sara turning toward Grissom

"You know it, Catherine?" Grissom asked surprised

"Unfortunately, yes. I used to work there."

"Oh." was all that came out of Grissom's mouth

"Wait… earlier you said undercover, did you mean…" Sara started

"Yes"

"Why?" Sara whined

"Because this is the only place we can count on Parker being every Thursday night."

"Wait, why on Thursdays?" Sara was confused

"Wizard of Oz night" Catherine replied glumly

"What's different on 'Wizard of Oz night' than any other night?" Sara asked

"All of the women who are not on stage wear a sluttier version of Dorothy's costume in 'The Wizard of Oz', and all the men who are working wear wizard costumes minus the hat." Catherine answered

"Where are we going to be working Grissom?" Sara asked with a worried face

"You," as he looked at Sara, "will be working with me, and you," as he looked at Catherine, "will be on stage."

"What! Grissom, what will I be doing on stage?"

"Do what you used to do." Grissom shrugged

"What are you and Sara doing?" Catherine asked

"I will be sitting in the crowd looking for Parker, and Sara will be working in the crowd, apparently in pig tails and carrying a dog named Toto." Grissom smirked

"Do I have to wear the costume?" Sara asked

"Yes."

"Why…," Sara whined again

"If you don't wear the costume, Parker won't trust you."

"What am I going to need him to trust me for?"

"You will need to lure him into one of the back rooms where Brass, Catherine, and I will be waiting to make the arrest. Oh, did I tell you that Greg will be working with us?"

"Greg is part of it too?" Catherine asked "What will he be doing?"

"He will be bartending." Grissom answered

"Why?" Catherine asked

"It seems that Parker has a pretty big drinking problem."

"So not only will I be half naked, I will also be getting hit on by a drunk?" Sara asked a little angry

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on whether or not he is drunk when he gets there. You see, once Greg sees Parker, he will ask him if he wants a drink. If Parker says no, he doesn't have any money, Greg will offer him one 'on the house'. Then, Greg will push a button that sends a tiny electric impulse to you." as he looks at Sara, "After you get the shock, you will go to the bar to find Parker. When you find him, you will wink at Greg, and he will call me on my phone. Then, I will send another electric impulse to Catherine," as he glances at Catherine, "and she will go to the back room to wait. You will have to keep his attention while we slip into the back room. Then, you have to find a way to get Parker to go into the back room with you. Greg will follow you to back you up from behind incase Parker sees us and tries to run. You don't have to worry Sara. Brass, Greg, and I will all be armed."

"Greg with a gun is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Sara, I told you, you have to worry about anything. I made sure myself that Greg could handle it." This made Sara feel a little better, but she didn't let it show.

"What Thursday are we talking about?" Catherine asked

"Tonight." Grissom replied

"Tonight? Sara repeated

"Yes, tonight."

"Just a question, we are getting paid for this, right?" Catherine asked

"Yes, double and whatever tips you make. You are okay with this, aren't you?" Grissom asked

"With double the pay, I'm fine with it. Are you Sara?" Catherine said

"Whatever." Sara answered, still a little unsure

"Good. You two can go home until later if you want to." Grissom told them

"Okay, see you two later," Catherine walked out the door.

"I think I'll just hang out here if that's okay with you." Sara said. Grissom gave her a puzzled look, "You know, because my car's not working. Oh, by the way, can you give me a ride tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

TBC

* * *

Review Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything 

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it's been so long, but I will try to update more often. Thanks for all the reviews! (Also, for this story lets just pretend that Warrick never met Tina.)

* * *

Nick and Warrick were driving back from their crime scene and talking about Sara, Catherine, and Greg's assignment in the strip club.

"Man, can you believe how excited Greg was when he called us? That was hilarious!" Warrick laughed

"I know he was speed talking and everything!" Nick laughed mimicking Greg, "Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm gonna see Sara and Catherine in stripper outfits! Ha ha, you don't get to!" Warrick and Nick laughed again

"Yeah, that was funny but, dude? Never do that voice again. Please."

"Whatever. Anyways I'm thinking about giving Greg my camera to take pictures when they're all dressed up. What do you think?"

"Good idea!" Warrick smiled

"I still can't believe Sara agreed to this"

"Neither can I."

"Do you think she will go through with it?"

"Oh yeah, she will but only because Grissom wants her to."

"You're right, but she will mess up some how."

"What do you mean by 'mess up'?"

"Like punch some guy if they ask her for a dance or something."

"Nah man, she wouldn't risk Grissom getting mad at her,"

"I don't know, it's Sara we're talking about. You know how she gets when Greg flirts with her."

"Yes, but you know how much she likes Grissom…"

"Okay, I bet you a double-double animal style burger with grilled onions that she punches someone"

"You're on!"

Sara was sitting in the break room waiting for Grissom to finish getting ready. He had told her that she would have to get ready at the club because she wouldn't get her costume until she got there. Finally, Grissom came out dressed in black pants and a dark blue shirt with his gun on his hip. Sara couldn't help but notice how good he looked while he pulled on a black jacket to hide the pistol from sight.

"You ready to go?" he asked her

"Yep," Sara stood up and walked with Grissom out to the parking lot but paused when he started to head over to a red convertible instead of the Tahoe they used while working. "Grissom? Where are you going?" Grissom turned around,

"I don't want to take the chance that parker will recognize a Tahoe as a law enforcement vehicle so I rented this."

"Oh," Sara said as she got in the car, "when are we supposed to be there?" Grissom looked at his watch and answered,

"In about two and a half hours, we'll have plenty of time to get there and for you to get dressed."

"More like undressed" Grissom laughed and said

"Yeah, I guess it is. Are you nervous?"

"A little"

"Why?" Grissom glanced at her

"Because I've never done anything like this before"

"You don't have to worry about it Sara, you're a very beautiful woman and you'll be fine" Sara looked at Grissom who kept his eyes on the road

"What are we going to be doing when we get there?" Sara changed the subject

"Well, obviously you and I can't talk, but Catherine will be waiting with Greg until we get there. I will get out and head inside. Brass will have already gone in before they opened. You will get out and go in with Catherine and Greg through the 'Employees Only' door Greg will get his costume on and head to the bar while you and Catherine get dressed, or undressed." Grissom smiled at Sara "Then Catherine will go backstage to wait to go onstage and you will meet back up with me. I think you know what happens after that."

"Yes I do"

"So are you hungry? I don't think I saw you eat anything today" Grissom glanced at Sara

"Yeah, I could eat" Sara smiled

"Do you want to stop somewhere since this could take all night?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Grissom turned into a parking lot

"Why are we at your townhouse?"

"We're having dinner."

TBC

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
